


Do You Trust Me ?

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, I LOVE THIS EXCITED BOI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo





	Do You Trust Me ?

You narrowed your eyes at your blondie boyfriend, who was currently gliding his skateboard over a pipe with ease. He seemed to sail through the sky with each kick flip and 180 kick flip he would do.

When he wasn't playing basketball or lazing around the house with you, he was at the skate-park or up on the roofs of Kyoto, practicing his parkour skills. Needless to say, he was a daredevil, and he always tried to get you join him--just like now.

"C'mon, y/n! It's just too much fun!" Hayama laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead and plopping down next to you on the curb and slinging an arm around your shoulder. You'd been watching your kid boyfriend do countless tricks, both in skateboarding and parkour, and wondering how in the heck he still had this much energy after enduring Akashi's hellish practices.

"Ko...it's so hot and I'm...not good at whatever you're doing so athletically." You hugged your knees to your chest and continued to watch the other skaters in the park, admiring the way they could so skillfully kick and flip and fly through the air without falling or literally dying.

"Hey," Hayama grabbed your chin with his fingers, making your cheeks slightly smush against your lips. He smiled at how adorable you looked before pressing his own lips to yours. The kiss tasted like sweat and  _excitement_ and you felt rejuvenated just by the lightning that Hayama had struck you with through his kiss. "You can do anything you put your mind to." He stood up and extended a hand toward you. "C'mon, I'll teach ya."

You were getting ready to refuse his efforts to get you to skateboard with him, but he looked so excited and so hopeful--you just couldn't bear to let him down. You sighed and took his hand, letting him help you up. He gave you his helmet (which he only brought with him, since he thought he didn't need it, and it didn't make him look cool), and made sure it was nice and snug on your head before leading you over to the empty pool and showing you how you should bend your knees.

He jumped down into the cement pool and gazed up at you expectantly, that contagious smile of his shining almost as brightly as the sun beating down on you. His arms were stretched out toward you.

"I don't want to get hurt!"

"You won't get hurt. I promise, I'll catch you no matter what!" Hayama soothed. You chewed on your lip and calculated how far you would fall if you managed to become separated from the skateboard or land wrong.

" **Do you trust me?** " He challenged. You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing you wouldn't be able to back down from his challenge. You took a deep breath, and went for it; as soon as the front of the skateboard tipped over the edge of the pool, your feet separated from it and you were sent falling down into the pool with your eyes shut, thinking this was the end.

But you breathed a sigh of relief once you felt Hayama's strong arms wrap around you and protect you from the impending doom that the cement floor offered.

"I told ya." He nuzzled your neck with his nose, making you giggle. "As long as I'm around, nothin' will happen to ya."


End file.
